jmcbbfandomcom-20200214-history
JMC Big Brother 7
JMC Big Brother 7, also known as Big Brother: Heroes VS Villains, was the seventh and final season of the YouTube series JMC Big Brother. This season featured 16 returning contestants divided into two houses based on their past gameplay: Heroes and Villains. It began on November 5th, 2018, and aired on Justin Craig's YouTube Channel, concluding on November 20th, 2018, when Kevin was crowned the winner with a 6-2-0 vote from the jury. Justin told a fan via Instagram DM on October 23rd, 2017 that there is a large chance season 7 may be the final season. This was confirmed upon the season's conclusion, as Justin announced his new reality horror show, House on 31st Street. Twist Heroes VS Villains The sixteen houseguests were divided into two houses based on their past gameplay. If a member of a houseguest's house were to win head of household, their entire house is safe. Hidden Vetos This season there were three hidden vetos in the game. Each had a different ability. * Hero Veto - The user may only save other houseguests from eviction. * Villain Veto - The user may only save themself from eviction. * Neutral Veto - The user may save whoever they want from eviction. Envelope Twist Kaylee, Geoff, Kevin, and Sam were in the top four of the opening challenge. This allowed them to go in the house and pick their envelopes first. They were each guaranteed an advantage in the game as opposed to a disadvantage. The envelopes picked were as follows. * Geoff - Clue to the Hidden Veto * Kevin- Friendship Flowers: Kevin was able to keep three members of the losing team safe from eviction in the first week. He picked Ian, Nicole, and Lazo * Kaylee - Halting Hex: Kaylee was able to stop an eviction before it happened. * Sam - Clue to the Hidden Veto For being the bottom four of the challenge, the following people received the left over envelopes. * Cassie - Cannot compete in the first HOH competition * Kelly - Cannot compete in the first HOH competition * Andres - Clue to the Hidden Veto * Ian - Cannot compete in the first HOH competition More Envelopes LOL At the week 3 veto competition, houseguests eliminated received a prize or punishment that they would be able to trade with another previously eliminated contestant. What each contestant eventually ended up with is as follows: * 6th: Aaron - BB Bribe (Two weeks of safety, but with a punishment) * 5th: Rocio - "Mystery" (Coup D'Etat) * 4th: Lazo - Masseuse Me Up (Must Give Each Houseguest in the game a Massage) * 3rd: Nicole - Flight of the bumblebee (Must wear a bumblebee costume for the week) * 2nd: Bert - Veto a Vote (Can void one vote at the eviction) * 1st: Cassie - Power of Veto Vote Eliminator In the week 4 veto competition, Kevin got the power to void half of the votes cast at the eviction. Pandora's Speed Week When Darri'El won his first HOH, the house was immediately sent into a speed week while he was in isolation. Backwards Week The events of the week were played backwards (the voting, nominations, veto, HOH) This occurred twice in the season. The Button A button was placed in front of the houseguests. Since Geoff hit the button, the week was rewound and started from the beginning. Safety Key When Kevin was set to be evicted, he used the safety key, automatically evicting the opponent next to him, Geoff. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1